


你最好不要知道

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 不可描述的药物出现
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	你最好不要知道

 

治疗师×傲罗

有不可描述的药物出现

车，注意系好安全带

人物属于罗琳其余属于我

 

“马尔福，你的律师来了，你可以走了”面带倦容的年轻傲罗掐灭手里的半截香烟【咣】的一声摔门离开了审讯室，嘴里骂了一句脏话

“傲罗要是对每个嫌疑人都这么上心，怕是活不到退休了，是吧哈利”老傲罗喝掉杯里最后一口咖啡拍了拍哈利的肩膀

“老师，你见过像马尔福这样的人吗，啊？都什么时代了还天天把什么【纯血】【泥巴种】挂在嘴边？他要是个孩子也就算了，二十多岁的人了说话一点也不过脑子！他要是个普通巫师也就算了，他可是圣芒戈的治疗师！他要是私下说说也就算了，他怎么可以公开侮辱他的病人！每次都闹到傲罗队来再每次都让律师把他接走，然后每次都不了了之，浪费我的时间！我是个傲罗又不是他爸，凭什么天天围着他转”

“Ha…”没等老傲罗开口哈利又开始了抱怨，哈利不是这样的性格，这个马尔福真是把哈利给惹急了

 

“以前在霍格沃茨就总给我捣乱，本来以为大家都是成年人能成熟点了呢，怎么还跟个无赖似的？真不知道这个马尔福脑子里想的都是什么！”

“我脑子里想的东西，你最好不要知道”德拉科·马尔福低沉的声音突然在耳边响起吓得哈利浑身一抖，杯里的水都扬在了德拉科裁剪得体价格不菲的灰色西装上。

要是放在以前德拉科早就跳着脚叫嚣着不会放过哈利了，可现在身上的西装被泼上了水德拉科竟然纹丝不动，搞得整个傲罗办公室的气氛都十分诡异。哈利觉得有点抱歉，视线小心地从德拉科衣服上的水渍向上移动：毕业后德拉科模仿自己的父亲留起了长发，但没有像他父亲一样把头发打理得一丝不苟；铂金色的中长发被随意在脑后扎了起来，辫子在胸前垂着；经过48小时的拘留，散落在额前的碎发体现出主人的疲惫；视线从额头下移，德拉科一双青灰色的眼睛此时正透过金丝眼镜死死盯着自己

哈利被德拉科的态度搞得有点慌张：“额…嗯——对不起啊，要不你把衣服脱下来我给你处理以后还给你”

他以为德拉科还会像上学时候那样狠狠奚落他一番，但面前的人突然笑了起来

“只是水，有什么好处理的。再说了，波特先生把我这三件套一件不落地泼了水，我也不能全脱了吧”说完德拉科头也不回就离开了。突然的友善已经够让哈利困惑的了，德拉科临走时的wink更让哈利捉摸不透这个人到底在想什么——在傲罗队呆傻了吗？

 

结束了一天的工作，难得今天可以正常时间下班，哈利回了家后就往沙发上一扑，什么外套、皮包、魔杖——还有傲罗的警觉，全让哈利丢在了一边

“波特先生这么大意，家里进了人都不知道，怪不得在傲罗队只能处理一些闹大了的医患纠纷”，哈利听到了暗处传来熟悉的声音，速速让魔杖飞到了自己手里。声音主人穿着黑风衣黑衬衫，已经与房间的黑暗融为一体，好在铂金色的长度有极高的辨识度

“马尔福，你这是私闯民宅，而且是傲罗的民宅”

“哦？看来波特先生是忘了我们之间的约会了，sad”成年后的德拉科少了很多的飞扬跋扈，话语神情都彬彬有礼，很难再把他和那个斯莱特林小混蛋联系在一起

 

哈利恍然大悟，今天下午从窗外飞进过一只纸鹤，是德拉科送来的，上面还写着【我们还会再见面的】几个字，这纸鹤还在哈利的皮包里呢。想起来之后，哈利放松了警惕

“原来你把那纸鹤当做是邀请……好吧我得承认，我现在真是越来越搞不懂你了——你来我家干什么”

德拉科：“最近我总是出入傲罗队，传出去影响不好，所以来和傲罗队的老同学叙叙旧，以后要是有什么事，你还能帮我澄清一下”德拉科脸上挂着笑，哈利发誓那绝对不是发自内心的笑容

哈利：“我明白了，你是来贿赂我的”

德拉科：“话别说得那么难听嘛，毕业以后许久不见，想和老同学聚聚，有错吗？”

哈利：“我还不知道你们马尔福什么德行？我不吃弯弯绕绕那套，有话直说”谁都知道他们俩从一年级开始就水火不容，那么多老同学不想，想死对头，哈利才不信呢

德拉科：“你还是一点没变，格兰芬多的蠢狮子。毕业这么久了，很多事情都变了，就给我一个改变你对我印象的机会都不行吗”说完德拉科在茶几上变出了一瓶名贵的红酒，和两个空杯

 

哈利总觉得这其中有鬼，德拉科的态度很难不让人怀疑，但的确人是会变的，没准德拉科说的就是真的呢。哈利狐疑地看着德拉科给两个酒杯斟上了酒，像个主人一样坐在自己的沙发上，把金丝眼镜从鼻梁上摘下来放在茶几上，还示意哈利坐在自己身边

 

哈利坐下了，一直看着酒杯，也不去动它，德拉科猜到了哈利的心思，给自己面前的酒杯又倒了些红酒，然后一口喝光

“我还活着，可以赏脸了吗，波特”

哈利看到德拉科苍白的脸上因为酒精变红，觉得自己不能再拒绝德拉科，于是把杯中的红色液体也尽数倒进口中

哈利对酒精更为敏感，一杯酒下肚哈利的话匣子就被打开了，他兴致勃勃给自己又倒了一杯

“说真的马尔福，你也不傻，为什么总是做一些令人……难以理解的事情呢？你说你……好端端的为什么骂病人呢……要不是你爸……你早就被圣芒戈开除了吧！还有啊，这种事情你们完全就……嗝——可以私了的，非得闹到傲罗队来……完了呢，还是私了！我真是不能理解……你说你一天天脑子里都想些什么……算了你们有钱人我不是很懂……”哈利觉得德拉科带来这酒真是好，香香的，让人喝完还想喝，只是这酒喝了让人燥热，哈利烦躁地解开胸前的几颗扣子，露出因为酒精变得粉红的皮肤。可是德拉科，他怎么不热？哈利看着德拉科面前的酒杯，发现的德拉科只喝了刚才的一杯

 

“哎你……你怎么不喝啊，你带酒来找我，你又不喝……斯莱特林……真狡猾——马尔福你有没有感觉这屋子里好热啊……我去……开窗户……”哈利摇晃着站起身，血液瞬时上涌引起哈利一阵晕眩。哈利感觉不仅是胃里，胸中也火辣辣的，令人好生难受。清冷的空气冲进鼻腔也是杯水车薪，哈利倚在窗台就着夜色看着也在注视着自己的德拉科，一身黑色的衣服衬得德拉科脸色更加白皙，月光又给他镀上了一层银色，看起来十分凉爽——嗯在哈利看来此时德拉科看起来十分凉爽，如果抱着他应该可以给自己降降温

 

［呃……哈利你真是喝多了竟然会有这种想法］哈利甩了甩头摇摇晃晃地往卧室里走去，突然自己的手腕被冰冷的手攥住，凉凉的很舒服

“想不到波特先生酒量这么差，坐下再陪我喝两杯吧”

哈利倒不急于甩开对方，因为他很喜欢德拉科手心的温度，他冲着德拉科摆摆手：“不行了……我都要晕死——不能再喝了，一直都是我在喝，你就喝了一杯还说我……”

 

“等一下马尔福，你为什么只喝了一杯”哈利突然清醒了，绿色的眼睛透过镜片审视着依然一脸伪善笑容的德拉科

 

“因为为了让你放松警惕，只需要喝一杯就够了啊”哈利感觉自己后背发冷，然后才意识到自己完全挣不脱德拉科，对方的手死死握着自己，哈利是因为醉酒才没意识到疼痛，其实自己的手腕早就泛红

 

“马尔福你要干什么！魔杖飞——”

“除你武器！”

哈利的魔杖顿时飞到了别处，哈利还想再次使用咒语，突然一阵窒息的感觉袭来，德拉科用他另一只冰冷的手扼住了自己的咽喉

“咳——马尔福你疯了！你到底要干什么——呃！”德拉科的脸突然放大在自己面前，和手上粗暴的动作不同，德拉科的表情十分平静，平静地掐着自己的脖子，平静地想杀死自己

 

“快了，再忍忍，哈利”德拉科的唇附在哈利耳边，哈利感觉自己能听到他的话，但却听不懂。又过了几秒钟德拉科放开了手，哈利瘫软地从墙边滑下大口大口呼吸着，那种灼烧的感觉又回来了，不过这次灼烧的部位不在胸口，感觉到隐晦部位升腾起来的欲望，哈利全明白了——果然自己还是中了马尔福的圈套

 

“马尔福，你给我下药了对吧，想看我欲火焚身的样子然后随便找个什么妓女过来，这样你就掌握了傲罗私生活混乱的证据，没了我，你的仕途更平坦了一些对吧！哈哈哈哈！马尔福！我以为你真的良心发现，结果你不过是比以前更加肮脏下作罢了！从小到大你就没得逞过，今晚你也不会！”

哈利缓慢地移动着自己，双腿无力哈利就算爬也要逃离这个魔鬼，但每一次爬行的动作，裤子和下体的磨蹭，都是对哈利的一种挑逗，哈利沉重的喘着气不让自己在魔鬼面前发出闷哼

德拉科不理会哈利煞有介事的分析，慢条斯理地脱下自己的风衣、手表，整齐地放在哈利家的沙发上然后走到哈利身边打横抱起哈利就往卧室走去

虽然哈利剧烈地挣扎着但他不得不承认德拉科身上的味道和温度反而让自己十分安心。德拉科把哈利放在床上然后附身吻了上去

 

当德拉科的唇覆上来的那一刻哈利才真正反应过来是怎么回事。哈利的双唇滚烫，德拉科的吻就像酷暑里的冰激凌，唇齿被对方的舌头撬开，哈利感受着德拉科的舌在自己的口腔中搅动着，为自己的口腔降温——不能说这是一个火热的吻，毕竟哈利自己就够热的了。舌头有意无意的接触，哈利感觉就像是抿了一口红酒味的圣代。情欲使然，哈利扣住德拉科的脑袋用舌头回应了德拉科

 

直到哈利感觉到无法呼吸发出了鼻音，德拉科才恋恋不舍地离开了哈利的嘴，德拉科轻轻啃咬着哈利的唇瓣，分离时还牵扯出一缕银丝

 

德拉科的吻继续下移，轻吻过哈利好看的下颌骨，德拉科把自己埋在哈利颈间，一边给哈利留下自己的印记一边说：

 

“傲罗先生，我全招，我给你的酒杯上有催情魔药，是我专门为傲罗先生您熬制的，波特先生的体质比普通人强，书上说10分钟见效，在您身上却用了15分钟，看来书上说的也不全对，我要写信告诉他们”说话的功夫德拉科解开了哈利的衬衫，德拉科冰凉的手指在哈利的身体上来回抚摸着，哈利感觉自己没那么热了

 

“嘶——”乳头被轻轻掐住揉捏，身上人带给自己的清凉又消失了。哈利不知道原来男人也可以从中得到快感，哈利没和男人做过——哈利没做过

 

圣芒戈治疗师的手轻重有度地搓捻着哈利的乳头，张口含住一个，身下的人果然开始了更大的喘息声。德拉科故意嘬出很大的声音，看着哈利脸红到耳根

 

大力的吮吸让哈利的喉咙流出媚骨的呻吟声。什么死对头，什么催情剂，大家都是成年人，就当是酒后乱性好了，就当是一夜情好了，哈利任由欲望驱使，修长的手指伸进德拉科金色的发中

 

德拉科把哈利抱起来坐在自己腿上和自己接吻，一只手抚摸着哈利光滑的脊背，另一只手伸进哈利松垮的裤子中握住了哈利的脆弱

 

自己的命根子都被握在手里了，而对方竟然还衣着整齐，哈利惩罚性地咬了一下德拉科的舌尖，手伸到德拉科胸前解着德拉科的扣子。哈利的主动令德拉科十分满意，德拉科也解除了自己身上的束缚，拽下哈利身上最后的布料——现在两个人可谓是赤裸相对了

 

德拉科跨坐在哈利身上欣赏着哈利美好的躯体。月色使哈利的身体美得像古希腊的艺术品。年轻傲罗的身材精瘦紧实，虽然哈利个子不高，但是身材比例完美，一双修长的双腿此时因为德拉科的存在大敞着，身上的每一块肌肉都随着哈利此时沉重的呼吸起伏着，无言地邀请着德拉科。

 

“我怎么会给波特先生找妓女呢，这么美好的身体，只能由我来服务”

“马尔福，别废话……要做就……快点……”

“你还是不肯叫我Draco，不过一会你就会了”一只手握住哈利早已挺立的性器撸动着，另一只手把玩着哈利的囊袋

“不知道治疗师的服务波特先生还满意吗”

哈利只顾随着德拉科的动作喘息着，没空回应他，只是用手抚摸着德拉科金色的发丝

“看来我做的还不错？”德拉科加快了手里的动作，手指轻抚过龟头，哈利全身都抽动了一下。德拉科娴熟地撸动着哈利的阴茎，感受着哈利喘息逐渐局促，哈利的胸膛剧烈起伏着，最后伴随着一声低吼哈利释放在了德拉科的手里

 

高潮后的哈利感觉身体的火热褪去了一些，神智还没有恢复清楚，哈利以为事情可以到此为止了，刚想坐起身就被德拉科摁了回去，紧接着后穴就被突然地侵入了德拉科的手指

 

“呃！德拉科你在搞什么！停下！我不要！”后穴陌生的侵入感令哈利十分不适，但是胯骨被死死按住，哈利只能拍打着德拉科的上身以做反抗

“波特先生脑子里塞满的芨芨草还在茁壮生长啊，我费尽周章难道只为了取悦你？”德拉科抬眼与哈利对视，就是上午时哈利看到的那种眼神，哈利分神时候，德拉科第二根手指伸了进来

 

“嗯——”德拉科的手指在哈利身体里灵巧地搅动着，哈利不受控制地发出了一声闷哼。手指按到一处的时候，哈利失声叫了出来

“啊——那里不——啊——”哈利扭动着下身，后穴的软肉紧紧吸着德拉科又伸进去的第三根手指

“看来是这里了”

德拉科开始有目标地进攻哈利的敏感点，年轻傲罗柔软的身体摆动着，热情地配合着德拉科的动作。德拉科的手指抽出来以后，粉红的穴口还在一张一合渴望着被填满

“波特先生的身体好像很喜欢我呢，不知道波特先生喜不喜欢我”

“马尔福，你……趁人之危……”

“看来是不喜欢我，那我们停止吧，免得明天波特先生指控我强奸”德拉科作势离开，结果竟突然被哈利一把摁到了，现在换做哈利在上面了

“都到这一步了，你马尔福真的会走？你不就等着我求你吗？”

“傲罗先生现在是想强奸良民喽”德拉科调整了一下姿势，头枕着手臂懒洋洋地看着哈利因为欲望而变得湿漉漉的大眼睛

哈利狠狠瞪了一眼德拉科，跨坐在德拉科身上，手扶着德拉科的性器闭着眼睛慢慢坐了下去。哈利未被开拓过的后穴吞地很慢，德拉科尺寸又大，润滑还少，哈利也没有经验，没插入多少哈利就累得腿都抖了

 

不过这个场面在德拉科眼中可就太火辣了，哈利眼角湿漉漉的，白净的皮肤泛起情欲的粉红，修长的脖颈、锁骨上都是自己的印记，精致的乳头在空气中耸立着——现在还在浑身颤抖着用后穴吞着自己的阴茎。德拉科的耐心完全丧失，扶着哈利的腰一个挺身，阴茎就整根插了进去

 

“啊！”哈利吃痛大叫了一声，身体像被撕开了一样，后穴火辣辣的，德拉科的阴茎被哈利紧紧吸着，他看着哈利死死抓着自己手臂、表情痛苦地坐在自己身上，德拉科也不敢开始动作等了一会，哈利感觉疼痛感减弱了一些

“我……我可以了……你动吧”

德拉科试探性地挺了挺腰，听到哈利发出的不是叫声而是喘息，便正式开始了动作。德拉科的动作温柔但有力，骑乘的姿势可以使他进入到哈利更深的地方。此时的哈利像只被取悦的小猫，咬着自己手背，在德拉科身上小声呜咽着

 

德拉科坐起来了一些，加快了顶弄的频率，把哈利那只被咬着的手放下来握在自己手中

“叫出来哈利，我想听”

因为快速的频率哈利的呻吟也变得破碎，不被控制的呻吟是德拉科的催情剂，哈利感觉体内的东西还在变大

“不……不行了……太大了……Draco…Draco…慢点”

“你叫我什么？”

“Draco…Draco…你…慢…慢点”哈利下半身被死死钉在德拉科阴茎上，上半身也没有力量支撑，整个人趴在德拉科身上。德拉科被哈利的呼唤刺激得根本听不见哈利后面的请求，大力揉搓着哈利的臀肉，褶皱都被撑开，德拉科的动作更大了，整根拔出又整根插入，哈利难以保持平衡，只能死死抓着德拉科，因为激烈的性爱嘴角流下了津液，哈利听见德拉科满足闷哼声，肉体的碰撞声、水声，然后世界一个翻转，他又变成了下面那个

 

德拉科还在大力地操弄着哈利，一个深入，顶到了哈利的前列腺，哈利因为身体内部酥麻的快感浑身颤抖，眼角是生理性的泪水，嘴角挂着不受控制流出的液体，德拉科手指擦去哈利嘴角的液体与他接吻，再吻过自己刚才留下的印记，吮吸哈利的乳首，另一只手在身下，按摩着哈利再一次昂扬挺立的欲望。然后在哈利的身体里重重碾压着他的前列腺

 

哈利任由自己在欲海沉浮，叫床声一声比一声高，叫了些什么，他自己也不知道

 

“Draco ，啊…啊…啊…太太热了……太快……我要……不行了……啊…Draco ……”

“波特先生还满意吗”德拉科用力挺着腰，每次都直击哈利的敏感点，看着身下的哈利因为快感胡乱地摇着头

“啊…满…满……太深了……不要了……”哈利抱着德拉科，德拉科发誓他的后背肯定被抓出红印了

 

“你说你不知道我在想什么，我现在告诉你……我想的就是你，这个样子的你，被我操哭的你。从小到大，从霍格沃茨开始，我们是‘死对头’的时候，在傲罗队你审问我的时候，我想的都是这些，都是你”

“Draco…我要……要到了……啊……让我……让我射……”前面发泄的口被堵住，后面还在接受快感的侵袭，哈利担心自己会不会死在这场性爱里

“Harry，Harry，你有听见我说的话吗，你知道我是谁吗，你说出来，我就放开你”

“我……你是……Draco Malfoy……我喜欢的人…啊……啊……我喜欢你去傲罗队……你不要做坏事……我喜欢你去……啊！”收到表白的德拉科放了手让哈利释放了出来，哈利不是对自己没有好感，德拉科欣喜若狂地与哈利接吻，阴茎在哈利的后穴中狠狠地抽插着，哈利又哭喊着射了一次之后，德拉科也射在了哈利体内

 

第二天一早德拉科满足地躺在床上看着在洗手间洗漱的哈利，昨晚折腾了好几次，导致哈利刷牙的时候一只手要撑在洗手台上

“看什么，起床了！我都要迟到了别想着我能给你做早餐！穿上裤子走人！”哈利把德拉科的衬衫裤子全都扔到了德拉科的脑袋上

“波特先生这是用完了就走人是吗，妓女还有钱呢，我就这么白给你服务了一晚上？”

哈利：“马尔福，昨晚是你暗算我——酒后乱性可以吧！赶快走，出了这门就当什么都没发生过！”

德拉科：“哦？那是谁昨晚主动坐上来，哭着叫我名字，还说喜欢我，喜欢我去傲罗队——”德拉科被一个飞来的枕头打倒了

哈利：“闭嘴！”

 

 

 

德拉科：“亲爱的哈利，那我走啦！”在玄关的时候德拉科想亲一口哈利，也被哈利用手堵住了

 

哈利：“Shut up and get out ”

德拉科：“哦还有一个事”

哈利：“是不是想让我把你打出去”

德拉科：“我在调制催情剂的时候呢……嗯……加了点东西……因为那本书不是针对男巫的……你懂吧”

哈利：“催情剂，你还敢提催情剂？你加什么了！”

德拉科：“就……昨晚忘了安全措施嘛……有可能会……”

哈利：“我是男人！男人！不可能的！”

德拉科：“哎反正我都去那么多次傲罗队了，你多来几次圣芒戈，就当两清嘛，到时候你说你是马尔福治疗师的家属，妇产科会提供很多便利的！我走啦晚上接你下班哦！”德拉科飞快地亲了一口哈利就走了

 

哈利：“什么家属，什么妇产科啊！马尔福！！！”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
